1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of temperature control devices for maintaining products at temperatures suitable for use. More specifically the present invention relates to a warming apparatus for receiving and heating a container of artificial tears to a desired temperature for use by contact lens wearers and by dry eye suffers, and for maintaining the container at the desired temperature. The apparatus includes an apparatus housing containing a heating chamber having a chamber side wall and a chamber bottom wall together defining a chamber interior surface, and a container passing chamber port through which a container of artificial tears is inserted into and removed from the chamber; a heating element adjacent to the chamber, preferably between the housing and the chamber walls for heating a container within the chamber; a flexible chamber liner; and a flowable heat transfer substance retained between the chamber interior surface and the chamber liner. The liner defines a container receiving annulus or a pocket, sized relative to an artificial tears container such that the liner flexes and the heat transfer substance behind the liner flows so that the liner configuration deforms upon insertion of the container to snugly hug the container and thus to eliminate insulating air spaces or gaps around the container exterior and maximize the efficiency of heat transfer from the heating element into the container.
A thermostat and switch preferably are provided to control the operation of the heating element so that the container is maintained at a certain desired temperature or with a desired temperature range. A temperature limiting device preferably is also provided in conjunction with the thermostat, including a switch which automatically shuts off the heating element when the temperature reaches the upper end of a desired range. In this way the temperature of the container and its contents is maintained between upper and lower range limits. A timer with a timer display panel preferably is provided on the housing exterior including a timer setting control for activating the heating element at a desired time of day, such as early in the morning, and for a certain length of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been heating devices for various types of bottles and other product containers. Some heating devices have had timers and thermostats for starting and stopping the heating. A problem with these prior heating devices has been that heating efficiency has been decidedly limited, due at least in part to heat loss through air gaps between the device heating surface and a product container within the heating device. Another problem has been that many of these devices have been configured to receive only product containers of one size and shape.
Witcher, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,956, issued on Sep. 3, 2002, discloses a hand lotion warmer into which several containers of various substances can be inserted. The heating element is a light bulb.
Hogg, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,295, issued on Aug. 20, 2002, reveals a lotion heating system including an open top vessel containing water, into which a lotion bottle is inserted. The vessel is heated by a heating plate.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,485, issued on Mar. 20, 2001, teaches a toothpaste warmer for receiving a toothpaste tube, Williams may include a ceramic heating element and a metal inner shell for enhancing heat conduction.
Osbern, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,991, issued on Dec. 23, 1997, teaches a heating device for heating a gel container, including a tubular open topped heat exchanger vessel and a compartment below the heat exchanger vessel containing a heating coil. Osbern appears to fit only one size and shape of product container.
Colson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,671, issued on Oct. 15, 1991, discloses a solution warming unit for receiving multiple bottles. The bottles are inserted through bottle ports in the top of a heating vessel.
Redal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,870, issued on Sep. 28, 1993, reveals an electric heating device for warming the contents of bottles or other containers. One or more bottles are inserted through upper bottle ports into a heating chamber containing a light bulb heat source.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an artificial tears container warming apparatus which heats a quantity of artificial tears within the container in which the artificial tears are sold with high speed and efficiency to a suitable temperature for dispensing into the eye, and which receives and fits containers of several different shapes and sizes, and which may be adapted to receive and heat other types of product containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally maintains the container and artificial tears contents at a desired temperature or within a desired temperature range, and which includes a maximum temperature limiting means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally includes timer means for starting and ending the apparatus heating function at pre-set times of the day, and optionally on pre-set days of the week.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is suitable for use in the home, the office or virtually any other location, which is compact, sturdy, safe to use, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.